voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Little Buddies
Little Buddies is the fifty ninth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary When passing through the Azure quadrant the Voltron Force pass a planet that Hunk remembers helping years ago. Hunk had been sent to the planet on a mercy mission by the Galaxy Alliance. While there he befriended several orphan children and helped the people to rebuild their civilization. Keith allows Hunk the time to go to re-visit the planet. Not long after Hunk leaves Lance soon picks up a signal that Drule ships are in the area and the Voltron Force heads off to intercept to cover Hunk. On Planet Doom, Commander Cossack tries to enter the throne room, with no luck. After he gives up, Prince Lotor appears and opens the door. Lotor finds King Zarkon sleeping on the throne, the prince then gloats to himself that soon he will be king. While on the planet Hunk has gone to visit, he reminisces to his days just out of the academy. He was sent to the planet after Zarkon and Lotor ruined it. Hunk was robbed by a young boy who shared the food with some other children. When Hunk caught up to them he demanded an explanation. The leader the children wanted to fight instead. Hunk being Hunk was able to just grab the boy without hurting him. Hunk then offered them food for help in rebuilding some of the damaged buildings. Back in the present, Hunk finds the same children he'd helped before. Now they're all have new homes and families. Hunk's reunion is soon interrupted by Cossack and Haggar, who see the situation as a golden opportunity to steal the Yellow lion. The pair arrive on the planet and try to take the lion. Only the can't get it to work without the key, which Hunk has with him. As they argue some of the local children spy on them. Meanwhile, Hunk is telling the children some stories about Voltron's adventures. Then the children who had been spying on Haggar and Cossack arrive and tell everyone what they saw. Upon hearing this Hunk rushes off to confront the pair. Only Hunk's young friends wish to go with him and help. Hunk eventually decides to let them come and the group head off. When the group arrives at where Hunk left the Yellow Lion, they come up with a plan. Some of the children agree to draw off the guards while Hunk heads for his lion. The first part of the plan works, only the kids get caught by Cossack's robots before Hunk can get to his lion. While Cossack gives Hunk his ultimatum, one of the children manages to activate Yellow lion. She manages to get a signal to Keith and the other pilots. The Voltron Force receives her message and arrives on the planet to help. Hunk is then able to get into the Yellow lion and take over piloting. Once Cossack and Haggar flee, the orphans all wish to become pilots like Hunk. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran Planet Doom *Commander Cossack *Haggar Quotes "Cossack, do you have to practice to be such a fool or does it just come naturally? Don't answer." Haggar's opinion of Cossack hasn't improved ***** Cossack: "It's broken." Haggar: "I take it you've never heard of keys." Cossack and Haggar find the Yellow Lion ***** "Why does everybody pick on me?" Cossack laments being the universes punching bag Notes and Goofs * During the opening narration, the plant Zaal from "Voltron Meets Jungle Woman" is mentioned. Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes